Fraggle
Fraggles are a species of short semi-humanoid creatures which dwell in the elaborate, possibly interdimensionalhttp://www.overthinkingit.com/2009/08/14/the-transdimensional-fraggle-threat/ cave systems known as Fraggle Rock. Biology Physically, they are small (about 30 centimeters) upright bipeds with bulging eyes on the top of the head, and a snout with no visible nostrils. They usually don't have teeth either, although there are some exceptions (such as Convincing John). Their roundish bodies are covered in fur, which does not cover their arms, legs and faces. They have four digits on each limb and their legs are plantigrade. They also have a long slender tail ending in a fluffy tuft of fur known as a baloobius: which is considered medically important for its reflexes (it flares out when the Fraggle is scared). The baloobius fur is of the same color as the head hair, which is of a different color and texture from the body fur. Older males may have facial hair and in some cases have no visible baloobius. Skin color and fur color are highly variable, including green, red, yellow, orange, grey, brown, pink and purple. They appear to be viviparous, given the fact that they have displayed ignorance of the purpose of an egg. Because they live in a peaceful environment where food is abundant, it is likely that reproduction is a rare event in a Fraggle's life. They feed mostly on radishes, usually obtained from the Gorgs' garden and/or from the sticks produced by the Doozers (which are themselves obtained from underground mining operations in the Gorgs' garden). Prior to the discovery of the Gorgs' garden, the Fraggles used to feed mostly on mushrooms.http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fraggle_Rock_History They also have the curious ability to have shared dreams among two or more individuals, although that requires sleeping with all participants' heads in physical contact with each other. Culture and society Fraggle society is notable for its mixture of sophisticated and archaic aspects. These peaceful and hedonistic creatures spend most of their time in playful exploration of arts (especially music, which as a culture they value deeply) and agree on a mere thirty minutes per week working time. However their science is notably primitive and they retain a superstitious nature and reliance on old legends to comprehend the world surrounding them. With food abundant and crime almost nonexistent, they live in a state of semi-anarchy, where civil authority is seldom needed. Technology is used to make their lives more comfortable, but almost nothing beyond that. However, Fraggle wars have not been unheard of, although several generations have passed without any. Fraggles enjoy games, friendly competition and jokes. In ceremonial practices and in moments of crisis, the Fraggles are led by the eldest member of their community. This also happens in moments of war, although the only documented one in Fraggle history was the war against the community known as Cave Fraggles, because they wouldn't laugh at the other Fraggles' jokes. Fraggle holidays include the Festival of the Bells, Ruler of the Rock Day, Trophy Day and Joke Day. In situations requiring deep compromise between a number of parts, the Fraggles swear their Solemn Fraggle Oath, consisting of the words "Weeba weeba, waffa waffa, garpox gumbage, whoopee!". Relationship with other races The Fraggles have a symbiotic relationship with other inhabitants of Fraggle Rock, the workaholic Doozers, which build complicated structures out of Doozer sticks, made from processed radishes (obtained from the Gorgs' garden). By allowing the Fraggles to feed on their construction material, the Doozers are able to keep building without having to explore new territory. Such strong is the Doozers' need to build that if the Fraggles stopped feeding on their structures they would force the Doozers to move into new territory to avoid a collapse of Doozer society. The Fraggles also have a deep but obscure symbiosis with the small luminous airborne creatures known as Ditzies, which fill the air of Fraggle Rock providing light for the cave system. Curiously, the Ditzies need music in the air to keep shining, which is provided by the Fraggles in their constant music-making. Fraggle curiosity regarding the world(s) outside their caves has been very limited. They frequently visit the Gorgs' garden to feed on radishes, and thus have acquired a crude acknowledgement of astronomy (however they are gullible enough to regard the reflection of the moon in a pond as a different moon altogether). The Humans' realm is referred to as "Outer Space" and has been explored by adventurer Uncle Traveling Matt, however almost every object and practice he has witnessed there has been misunderstood by the Fraggle. As one more example of how everything in Fraggle Rock is deeply interconnected, all water in the Fraggle Pond and the Gorg's well comes from Outer Space (from Doc's house plumbing). References Category:Fraggle Rock Universe Category:Sapient Beings Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Herbivores Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Jim Henson Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1983 Category:Characters Portrayed by Barbara Goodson Category:Characters Portrayed by Bob Bergen Category:Characters Portrayed by Dave Goelz Category:Characters Portrayed by Jerry Nelson Category:Characters Portrayed by Jim Henson Category:Characters Portrayed by Karen Prell Category:Characters Portrayed by Kathryn Mullen Category:Characters Portrayed by Patrick Pinney Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Hunt Category:Characters Portrayed by Steve Whitmire Category:Characters Portrayed by Townsend Coleman Category:Humanoids Category:LC Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Creatures Designed by Michael K. Frith